Detached
by Camellia-Blossoms
Summary: Kakuzu, is a detached man. He is always alone, but can Hidan change that?


_This is for a request my friend made, I hope you like it. (: ~_

_This is my first attempt, so please, don't bully me. -.-_

_I'm too nice of a person, to write in Kakuzu's point of_ view.

_He's a grouch, a sexy grouch. But still, a grouch. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

* * *

><p>Kakuzu's Point of view.<p>

The sun was starting to set, and soon, fire country would be shrouded in darkness. I had been searching all day for a particular bounty, and soon, it would be

impossible. I decided to start looking for a place to sleep for the night. "Yo Dickhead where are we going?" My moronic partner, Hidan exclaimed angrily. I

turned to him, viciously glaring. "We are looking for a place to sleep, because of your foolish, pathetic ritual, we were unable to obtain the bounty that I had

my eyes on." I snapped, truthfully wanting to break his neck. He sneered. "Whatever asshole, I want to sleep at an inn tonight, you always

make us sleep outside!" Hidan whined loudly, trying to gain my attention. I twitched, but relented, knowing that if I didn't. That dumbass would continue to

whine at me like a pathetic child...Hidan went off in search of some food, and I searched for the cheapest inn I could find, as soon as I opened the door, a

disgusting smell hit my nose. I smirked under my mask, Hidan was going to be furious. "I would like two rooms." I told the lady at the front desk gruffly. She

shrank back from my gaze. Nervously stuttering out. "There i-is only one room, with two single beds." She said meekly. I glared at her, and sighed. Not really

wishing to share a room with that moron... I'm glad that he had not come with me. He would have caused a scene, and i'm not in the mood. Entering the

room, I frowned in distaste, I think we would have been better off outside. The floor was coated with stains, and the bed sheets looked as if they hadn't been

cleaned in years. I made a sound of disgust, and entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I drop down on my bed, and wait for Hidan to

return, it feels odd to not hear him screaming about something. I suppose in a way, I miss the company. It's better than being alone.. In just a few minutes,

my eyelids begin to feel heavier, I struggle to keep them open, but in a matter of seconds, i'm drifting into sweet nothingness. A loud bang interrupts me

though, and I sit up quickly, completely alert. I see Hidan in the corner, seething. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING SLEEP HERE! IT REEKS!" He shouts

angrily at me. I raise an eyebrow at him. "You are the one who wanted to sleep in an inn you moron." I state smugly. he glares. "Fuck you, fucking miser." He

mutters, turning away from me. I smirk under my mask, and I lay back down, about to return to sleep, when Hidan's voice interrupted. "I'm gonna go to the

bar." He announces boredly. "I don't want to sleep yet." he then leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. I chuckle, and return to my sleep.

**-3 hours later.-**

I wake up slowly, groggily taking in my surroundings, I look out the window, and realize that it's still dark outside. Puzzled, I check the clock on the

nightstand. It's about 3am, I look over at Hidan's bed, to find it empty. I raise my eyebrow in confusion. Where is he? I shake my head in disbelief, what a

moron. Sighing, I lifted myself off of the bed, knowing that Leader-Sama would throw a bitch-fit if I didn't find him. I leave the Inn, and the fridgid air hits my

skin, I wonder if he passed out drunk outside? Surely, it wouldn't kill him, but with this temperature, it was sure to cause frostbite to occur. I prayed tht I

found him soon, I really didn't wish to sever all of his useless limbs. I ducked inside the local bar, searching for the jashinist. My eyes scanned the crowded

place, but he wasn't here. I cursed under my breath, where was he? I scanned the streets cautiously, looking for any sign of him. What had seemed at first like

grudging acceptance, was now desperation, and...worry? I rolled my eyes at how soft i've become, I was a detached man, completely emotionless... But, I

found myself actually enjoying his company, it was better than being alone all the time.

I sighed, it was nice to have someone that, even though he annoyed you, you could rely on him. I turned the corner, and went down a eerily silent

street, all of the streetlamps had burnt out, leaving nothing but the darkness to welcome me. I tredged down the street, my eyes scanning my surroundings,

for any sign of him. I then hear a loud groan, I tensed, ready for a battle. I turned quickly, to see an incredibly drunk Hidan. I gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Really?" I asked the air in disbelief, knowing that Hidan would be incapable of answering me in his current state. I lifted him over my shoulder, despite his

groan of protest. Rolling my eyes, I headed for the inn, glaring viciously at anyone who stared. Once I returned to the room, I laid him out on his bed,

covering his shivering body. With a tired sigh, I left the room, in search of more blankets. When I approached the woman at the desk, she avoided my eyes. I

cleared my throat, showing that I needed her assistance, relunctantly, she met my eyes. "I need more blankets." I stated boredly. She stuttered. "Y-y-you'll n

-need to pay extra." I glared viciously. "Extra?" I repeated hollowly, She nodded, stepping back. I just stared blankly ahead, desperately hoping I misheard

her. All of the money I was wasting today, I thought bitterly. When Hidan wakes up, he's paying me back. I relunctantly handed over the money fo the

blankets, not wishing to part with it. Shrugging, I thought to myself. Oh well, I suppose I could kill her and retrieve my money when we leave

tomorrow...taking the blankets, I headed back to my room. I looked at the shivering man on the bed, mumbling unintelligable things under his breath. I

snorted, I was going to tease the shit out of him for this one. I carefully wrapped the blankets around him, which he graciously welcomed. But the shivers

continued, I contemplated going to get more blankets, but that would cost a lot of money... I glared at the wall, reminding myself that I was doing this only to

save my precious money, I cautiously slid into the single bed with Hidan. I felt myself blush slightly, as he latched onto me, clinging to me in a desperate

attempt to obtain my body heat. I closed my eyes, his hot breath fanning my neck. I blushed a deeper shade of crimson, just wishing for this night to end.

Soon, my eyes drifted closed, and sleep came to me. I awoke to the feeling of an unfamiliar body pressed into mine. I blinked in shock, about to throw Hidan

off of the bed, when I recalled last nights events. I blushed, struggling to get off of the bed, before Hidan woke up. I felt the jashinist begin to stir, and I knew

with that, I was doomed... I saw a violet eye peek out from behind tired eyelids, I froze, as his eyes began to show more alertness. "Why the fuck are you in

my bed? Hidan asked tiredly, most likely to hungover to yell. I paled. "Well... You were shivering, and I paid money for extra blankets, but...You were still cold." I

said nervously, a blush coming to my cheeks. He chuckled. "Are you fucking blushing, woah. I guess you do have a fucking heart!" Hidan exclaimed in mock

surprise. I glared. "Don't think I won't make you pay me back for those blankets Hidan." I said cooly. He glared. "Fucking miser." he muttered, but then a sly

smirk touched his lips, causing me to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. He then leaned forward, pressin his lips against mine, I felt my cheeks grow darker. he

pulled away with a smug smirk. "Well? Will you forget my debt." He asked me sarcastically. I smirked. "not even close." I murmured, capturing his lips once

more... With one last remaining thought lingering in my head.

_"Being with him, is a lot better than being alone."_

* * *

><p><em>Terrible oneshot is terrible. <em>

_Anyways, I hope that you liked it. (:_


End file.
